


Libraries, a place to go for everything but books

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Really just fluff, You should already kmow that i overuse italics at this point, it's almost like it was meant to be, librarian au?, shocker - Freeform, you thought i would get over this fandom? Never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Librarian AU! Nezumi is the new librarian in town and Shion just can't get enough of him; unfortunately his taste in books is god awful and Nezumi is keen on fixing that (come on, he would totally read textbooks in his spare time)





	1. Chapter 1

Shion's usual Tuesday afternoon trip to the library was routine at this point. Drop by after class, look for interesting science-related journals and textbooks, check them out, and go home to renew the cycle again in another week. But lately that cycle has started changing, all thanks to the new librarian. 

 

"School?" A voice broke Shion's train of thought, and he glanced at the librarian, an embarrassed smile crossing his lips.

 

"Sorry? I, uh, didn't hear you." Shion muttered, scratching the back of his neck. _What's up with me lately? Sure he's cute, but really? You can't even pay attention?_ Shion forcefully shoved those thoughts away and took another look at the librarian.

 

"Are these for school? Quite a lot of textbooks, hardly anyone checks these out." The man replied, and Shion really tried to avoid acknowledging how beautiful his voice was. Key word: _tried_.

 

"No, actually! Although I do have a lot of science classes, I enjoy reading and learning about new things. Hence the textbooks." Shion laughed nervously, hands fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

The librarian stared at Shion, his brow raised as he paused for dramatic effect. "Seriously? That's just sad." He shook his head, stamping the book cards and tucking them into the pockets in the back of the books. "Ever read Shakespeare? Or Edgar Allen Poe? Any good literature?" 

 

"I've heard of them, but no, I've never read them. Why?" The librarian actually _gasped_ at that, laying his hand delicately on his forehead as if to faint. 

 

"This should be a crime! Truly atrocious! I can't believe it...you have no taste in books!" It was as if Shion's very being somehow betrayed the man, and he couldn't stop fidgeting under his scrutinizing look. "Stay right there!" The man called behind him as he practically ran to the far side of the library. He disappeared behind the shelves of books for only about a minute before running straight back to the checkout area. 

 

"Okay, here's the deal. You read Othello and I might forgive your lack of taste. Come back once you've finished it and let me know what you think. If you hate it, it's not my fault, but at least give it a try." The man placed one last book card into its respective pocket and passed the book over.

 

Shion wasn't sure how to reply, but if it gave him an excuse to see him more often, he'd go with it. Besides, he'd have some spare time this week to read it, so why not?

 

"Sure." Shion shrugged, and gently placed the books in his messenger bag. "Oh, uh, what's your name? In case you aren't here when I come back." _Good save, Shion_ , he thought sarcastically.

 

"It's Nezumi." He smiled, and began gathering some books to be put back in their rightful place. "I'll be waiting for you, so get to it!" 

 

Shion smiled to himself as he walked home, a new warmth settling in his heart. He couldn't wait to read the book Nezumi had picked out for him, if it meant seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was Friday when Shion went back to the library. Rather than reading his textbooks first, as usual, he chose to read Othello and found that he couldn't put it down. Walking through the library's doors and into the AC was nice enough, but not nearly as nice as seeing Nezumi sitting down in the corner of the room and reading. Shion took a moment to take in his features; silky smooth hair that neatly splayed onto his shoulders, stormy gray eyes that Shion could get lost in, long and delicate fingers turning the page- Shion shook his head and walked over to him, trying and failing to hide his excitement. 

 

"Welcome back, Prince Charming." Nezumi hummed, placing the book he was reading onto the table. Shion tried to fight back a blush as he sat opposite of Nezumi. "Well? What did you think?"

 

"I loved it! The characters, the language, everything about it was so interesting!" Shion was liable to burst, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe he'd been missing out on so much (and not just books). "The more I read, the more I found that I couldn't stop. What's next?"

 

Nezumi smiled, equating Shion's bubbly excitement to that of a puppy who had just met it's owner. He beckoned Shion to follow him to one of the shelves nearby, and in the most dramatic way possible, showcased row upon row of Shakespeare's works. 

 

"Now, of course, we have more than just Shakespeare, but he's my favorite by far. I would recommend either Macbeth or Hamlet for your next read, but feel free to choose whatever you want." Nezumi crossed his arms, leaning against the shelf as he watched Shion pull out book after book.

 

"There's so many to choose from...but I guess I'll start with these." Shion mused. He quickly put the rest of the books back in their rightful place and followed Nezumi to the checkout area, Hamlet and Macbeth in hand. Gone was Shion's old Tuesday routine at the library, replaced with sporadic visits to read more books of Nezumi's recommendations. He found himself checking out poetry collections instead of textbooks, old classics instead of academic journals. But it wasn't just the books that he came to love; he looked forward to every meeting with Nezumi, every book they would discuss, every time he would share something that he liked. 

 

Nearly three months had passed like this, but for Shion it felt like he'd known Nezumi for years. It was only when he finished reading Romeo and Juliet that Shion realized he wasn't alone in his feelings. Written on the book card in the back pocket of the book was a small note above his name, reading: _"Let's go out for coffee sometime, Shion; hopefully we'll be better off than Romeo and Juliet. My treat."_

 

Shion smiled, feeling his face flush and his heart skip a beat. He wasted no time in heading to the library the next day.


End file.
